My Heart Is With You
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! A different take on the Metro Court hostage crisis. How that one night change the lives of many different people. LL2, Scrubs,3M
1. Chapter 1

My Heart Is With You

Disclaimer: I don't own GH. If I did do you think I would have Lucky and Elizabeth apart, lol.

This is mostly a Lucky and Elizabeth story, but there will be some other couples too.

Rating: PG or PG13  
Chapter 1

_Will you marry me again?_

Lucky proposed to her again, but she didn't know if she was ready for that or if she would ever be ready for that again. Did she even still love him?

She was so torn about her feelings for Jason and Lucky.

She has feelings for Jason. But what exactly were they? Jason was her baby's father and she wanted to do what is right for her baby. But does she love Jason like she thinks she does, or it is just the attraction she feels for him?

"Elizabeth, are you listening to me?" Epiphany asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth was stuck at work when she was supposed to be at the fundraiser with Lucky. She was glad in a way that she wasn't there with him because every time she sees Lucky, she doesn't know what she is feeling; her feelings change every time she sees him. One minute she tells herself that they can't be together anymore and then the next minute she dreams about what it would be like to be happy again with him and have a family.

She couldn't have both men, she needs to decide which one she wants, and she needs to decide it now. She needed to tell the truth about everything.

"Elizabeth."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, as she looked at Epiphany. "I was saying that there is a hostage situation at Metro Court," she said, pointing at the TV.

"Lucky!" Elizabeth yelled, with fear in her voice. She grabbed her purse and headed towards the elevator.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked. Elizabeth looked at her "I'm sorry, Epiphany, but Lucky is there."

"In Metro Court?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I…" she said, as she started to shake. Epiphany looked at Elizabeth. "You need to calm down, first. There is nothing you can do there."

"I have to be there. What if he is hurt, Epiphany?"

She looked at Elizabeth. "I thought you two were divorced, because you look like someone who is afraid because the man that they love is in danger.

"I still care about him. He's the father of my child," Elizabeth replied. She hated lying about that, but she had to.

"Go."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll make it up to you" she said, as she walked into the elevator.

8888

"I have to go inside..." Elizabeth yelled to Mac.

Mac looked at Elizabeth. "You can't go in there. "

"Lucky," she yelled. She hates feeling this way. Suddenly she got flashbacks to the night of the fire, when she thought that she lost Lucky.

"I can't lose him."

Mac looked at Elizabeth's face and could see how afraid she was for him. He's trained for a situation like this, Elizabeth."

"That doesn't mean nothing is going to happen to him." Elizabeth said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't lose him. She didn't know exactly how she feels about him anymore but she wanted to the chance to figure that out.

88888

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned around and saw Luke. "There is a hostage situation in there."

"Lulu is in there.

"So is Lucky." Elizabeth said, as she moved away from Luke. She has been lying to Lucky for months, how could she do that to him?

She told herself that she was lying to protect her kids, but the truth was that she was protecting Lucky. She was scared that Lucky was going to turn to drugs again?

Elizabeth touched her stomach. I haven't exactly been truthful with Lucky, have I, little one?

If he finds out this baby is Jason's, not his, he's going to go back to drugs. She couldn't have that happened; she couldn't be the reason that he falls off the wagon. She couldn't be the reason his whole life is destroyed.

She couldn't be the reason that someone finds him in a ditch someone from an overdose, she couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

But what if he doesn't go back on drugs when she tells him, what if he is mad and angry, but gets on with her life, without her.

Then how could she justify her lie then?

"What are you doing to get her out of this situation?"

Elizabeth knew that voice. It was Patrick. What was he doing here?

"We are doing everything that we can do to get the hostages out of here." Mac replied, trying as hard as he could to not show his fear for his niece and his daughter. He had to stay as professional as he could, he couldn't do anything to risk their life and the rest of the hostages in there.

"It has been two hours already. "

Suddenly the phone rang and the shock on Mac's face made both Elizabeth, Luke and Patrick afraid for their loves ones.

"Robin has been shot."

8888

The woman that he loves had been shot. He never thought that he would fall in love like this, but that was before he met Robin.

His Robin was in danger. He couldn't lose her. She was everything to him.

"How bad is it?"

"All the man said was that she is bleeding pretty bad." Mac responded, with this sad look on his face. "We are going to get her out of there."

"Call him and make a deal with him. I'll go in Robin's place."

"This is not a game, Patrick. You can't just do what you want."

"Don't you think I know that, but I can't just stand here and do nothing?" Patrick yelled, as he run towards the door, and knocked on the door. "My name is Patrick Drake. I'm a doctor, a surgeon. The woman who's been shot is also a doctor, and she needs help."

Craig smiled at Patrick. "I can't let you in. "

"Take me instead."

"This is not a game, Mr. Drake, but you can do me a favor."

"I'll do anything."

"Get Robert Scorpio here now or I'm going to kill everybody in this room. You have two hours to find him, or the woman that you love is dead. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

Patrick's whole face went white. "Don't do anything until I come back."

"I can't promise that, Mr. Drake."

"Now run along, you are already losing time by talking to me." Patrick runs towards Mac. "He wants Robert here now."

"He's out of town." Mac replied. "I called him about Robin, but I couldn't get through to him. He must be on an assignment."

"You are going to have to do something, Mac. He said if I don't get Robert here in two hours, he is going to kill everybody in that room."

"No…" Elizabeth screamed, as she grabbed a hold of Patrick. "You need to do whatever you can to find Robert. I can't lose Lucky."

Patrick turned to Elizabeth. "Do you think I want to lose Robin?"

"What are you doing standing here, Patrick. Go find Robert." Elizabeth said, as suddenly she got a pain in her stomach. "Shhh, baby. It's going to be okay."

88888

"You're hurt." Lulu said, as she looked at Lucky with a cut on his face. "You shouldn't have tried to save me."

"You're my sister."

Craig walked up to him. "Time to change partner, Lucky with Sam, Nikolas with Maxie, Emily with Sonny, Carly with Max and Father Ruiz you will be with Robin."

"He doesn't know how to take care of her." Emily replied.

"Be quiet intern Emily. Or I'll make you shut up. Everybody go to their partner, or I'll kill you all right now."

They all headed towards their partners. Nikolas looked at Maxie. She looked at Nikolas. "I know you hate me, and probably wish that Craig would kill me."

"I hate what you did to my brother, but I can't blame you for everything that happened that summer, but I wouldn't wish you dead."

"I love your brother, Nikolas. I am much better for him than Elizabeth is." Nikolas looked at Maxie. "You know right now isn't the time to be like this."

"We could all die in here, when else would be a good time?" Maxie yelled. Nikolas stood up.

"What do you think you are doing? Aren't you having a great time with Maxie Jones, or is there something you want to share with everybody, why you hate her?"

Nikolas sat back down.

"That's better."

Maxie smirked at Nikolas. "Thanks for not telling everybody what I did."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my family. Now stop talking about Lucky."  
8888

Meanwhile,

Breaking News…..

There has been a hostage situation at Metro Court. One of the hostages is Mac's daughter, Maxie Jones.

"How are you feeling about that?" a reporter asked Mac.

"Get out of here."

" Please turn the TV off." the man asked, as he started to shake. His partner looked at the man. "Why are you so shaken up?"

"The woman that I love is in the building. I need to go back to Port Charles."

"Jesse, you know that you can't do that. You are still undercover." Jesse looked at his partner. "I made my partner and the women that I was falling in love with believe that I was dead because you told me to go undercover. Do you know what has happened to him since I  
" left"? I ruined both of these lives."

"So why do you want to go back now, Jesse. We are this close to getting what we have been working for the past year."

" Because the minute that I heard that Maxie was in the building, sometime happened to me, I realize that I can't do this to her anymore, if she die, and I never got to tell her how I felt about her, I don't know what I would do."

"She moved on, Jesse. Look here," he said, showing him the picture of Maxie and Lucky together. "She loves him, not you."

"That's not true. You told me yourself that she was going over the edge. She was giving him drugs that are not the Maxie that I knew."

"She's changed. You have to deal with that. It's not going to do you any good going back to Port Charles. Your life is here now."

"You mean my undercover life."

"Just think about it before you do anything." Jesse's partner said, as he walked out of the apartment.

Jesse flashed back to a year ago,

_" M…""_

The doctor looked at Jesse. "Where's Maxie?" he asked. The doctor looked at the man standing next to him. "Your partner seemed to be okay, we are going to need to take some tests. He has been uncouiness for a few weeks now."

Jesse looked up at and was shocked to not see Lucky standing in front of him. This wasn't his partner.

"W…"

"Shh, you just woke up from a coma." The man sat down on the bed. " Mr. Bedfort, we have been watching you for a very long time. When you got shot, we used that as an option."

"To..."

"To get you to go undercover. The doctors and nurses were all involved in it; we made your friends and family thinks that you die from your head injury."

"Maxi…e..."

"I know this is hard for you to understand, but we did what we had to do.

"No…"

The man smiled at Jesse. "You have no choice now, you are going undercover."

"L…ucky…"

" Your partner from Port Charles knows nothing about this. Nobody does." Jesse tried to sit up, but he felt so tired.

"You need to rest. You did get a head injury, but it wasn't as serious as we made out it was. You have been in a coma for your health. As soon as the doctors say that you are okay to leave, you are going to start your new job."

8888

Jesse grabbed his jacket and keys. He knew that the FBI were going to be mad that he was leaving his assignment, but he needs to go back to Port Charles and make everything right.

He needed to see Maxie, and make sure that she is okay.

888

"Thanks Grams. I'll call you when I get more news." Elizabeth said, as she hung up her phone.

She touched her stomach. "You are taking it easy now are you?" Elizabeth said, as the pain was gone. When this is all over, she was going to tell Lucky the truth, no matter what happens. He deserves to know.

Suddenly the door opened and Elizabeth's whole face went white when she saw Lucky being dragged out with the madman holding him in gunpoint.

"Where is Robert? I want him here now or Mr. Spencer is dead."

To be continued.

Author's Note: I know the Maxie/Jesse storyline is stupid!!!


	2. Chapter 2

My Heart Is With You

Chapter 2

Couples: Elizabeth/Lucky, Patrick/Robin, Maxie/Jesse/Cooper

Elizabeth felt like her whole heart stopped the minute that she saw the mad man holding Lucky at gunpoint. Lucky's and Elizabeth's eyes meet each other, both with fear in them.

"No…" she screamed. Mr. Craig looked at Elizabeth. "I'm guessing the young lady over here knows who you are. Is she the one that you love?"

"Don't hurt him," Elizabeth pleaded.

"Young lady, pleading for your love's life isn't going to help him. It is going to hurt him more." Craig said, with an evil grin.

"I know where Robert is." Elizabeth replied. "Please just give us a few more hours," she said, trying as hard as could to stay strong and not break in front of Craig.

"You have one more hour and that is it." Craig said, as he shoved Lucky back into the Metro Court.

"No," she screamed, as she got another pain in her stomach. "Please, baby, not right now. I need you to stay calm. Please."

Mac walked up to her. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" he yelled. She looked at Mac. "It wasn't like you were doing anything."

"You could have endangered everybody's lives including Lucky." Elizabeth looked at Mac. "I wasn't going to let him kill Lucky right in front of me."

"You are a nurse not a cop. Now you just told him where Robert is, when that is far from the truth."

"Stop it," Patrick replied. "Your officers are trying to find Robert. Elizabeth is just doing what she thought was best." Elizabeth looked at Patrick. "Thank you."

Mac walked away from both of them.

Patrick glanced at Elizabeth and could clearly see that she was in pain. "Are you having pains?" he asked, in a doctor voice.

"I'm fine, Patrick. I'm not the one that you need to worry about." Elizabeth said, as she walked away from him. Patrick followed her. "I need to help someone because there is nothing that I can do about Robin. The woman that I love is in that building and that there is nothing that I can do about."

"You are trying to find Robert that is exactly what this man wants." Patrick looked at Mac. "What the hell is taking you so long to find Robert? His daughter is dying in there and nobody is doing anything about it. "

Mac looked at Patrick. "I know that you love Robin, we are doing everything that we can to save her," Mac said. Patrick moved away from Mac, and walked over to Elizabeth. "You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving until Lucky comes out of here alive." Patrick shakes his head. "You're having pains, Elizabeth. Lucky wouldn't want you to endanger your child for him."

"I'm not leaving." Patrick knew that Elizabeth was stubborn, and there was nothing that he could do to change her mind.

"Fine, but I want you sitting down on those stairs over there and I'll be checking up on you every hour."

"Yes Dr. Drake." Elizabeth said, with a smile. "She's going to be okay. She's a fighter." Patrick nodded his head. "I love her more than I ever thought I could."

"I know."

888

Craig throws Lucky onto the ground. "So is that your love of your life?" Lucky shakes his head. "I don't know what you are talking about?" Craig kicked Lucky in the stomach. "Don't you lie to me Officer Spencer."

"Don't hurt him." Lulu said, as she stood up.

"Sit down, Lulu." Lucky yelled. Craig looked at Lucky. "Take care of your little sister are we?" Lucky tried standing up. "Hurt me… do whatever you want, but don't touch my sister." Craig laughed, as he pushed Lucky back onto the ground. "This is very interesting, Officer Spencer. You would risk your own life for your sister's life."

"Would you do the same for that pretty woman out there?"

Lucky's whole face went white. He had to not let Craig know exactly how much Elizabeth means to him. "I already told you that she is nothing to me. I don't even know her."

"She seems to know you pretty well. Did you see the way that she was screaming for you? If that isn't someone who is in love with you, I don't know what is."

"Just stop it. Stop talking about her." Craig pressed the gun into Lucky's chest. "You tell me now who she is and what she means to you or I'll go out there and kill her."

"She's my best friend."

"Your best friend?"

"Stop lying to me Officer. I think you need to be taught a lesson." Nikolas and Lulu both stood in front of Lucky and Craig. "If you are going to hurt him, you have to hurt us as well."

"Me too." Emily replied. Then suddenly Carly got up and moved towards them. "Craig, you don't want to hurt Lucky when you have me. Do you really want to waste your time on that loser? Do you know that he was using drugs? It will be too easy to hurt him. But it will be a challenge to hurt me. You seem like the type of guy that loves a challenge." Carly said, as she touched his face.

"Carly, don't." Sonny yelled, as he runs towards her. "Don't get yourself into trouble." Craig smiled at Officer Spencer. "It seems like your whole family is here. What a shame they are going to see you getting killed."

Carly grabbed a hold of Craig and kissed him. It was the only thing that she could think of to do. Lucky was her cousin. She would do anything for her family.

"Oh Mrs. Corhitos, I didn't know that you care that much about me." Craig looked at Lucky. "You're saved for now, but you have one strike on you. Three strikes and you are out. Now go and sit with Maxie Jones. I think I remember hearing that you two had something going. Maybe you can get back together."

"I…"

"Before you say anything, remember two more strikes and you are out. Your family would be really upset to see you die. Now go." Craig said, as he grabbed a hold of Lucky and made him stand up. Lucky walked over to Maxie. Maxie looked at him. "Lucky."

Lucky looked at her. "Don't ever think about trying anything." Maxie looked at him. "Could you try and be nice to me?"

"I don't have time for this, Maxie."

Maxie started to feel funny. "Lucky…." she said, faintly. He looked at her. "Maxie, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Maxie said. Lucky looked at her. "No, you're not. Is it your heart?" Maxie looked at him. "I didn't think you care."

"Don't make this into something it isn't. I just don't want you to die."

Maxie smiled to her. He does still care about her. "Thanks Lucky. I knew that you still care about me." Lucky looked at Maxie. "I'm sorry for everything that I did to you this summer. I shouldn't have used you like I did."

Maxie shakes her head. "I thought that maybe this crisis made you see that you love me, but you will never love me. There is only one person that you love and that is Elizabeth. You know that she isn't good enough for you."

"Maxie!" Lucky yelled. Craig walked over to them. "Trouble in paradise?" he said, as he touched Maxie's face. She looked at him. "Just get it over with. This is really starting to bore me."

"Maxie, don't do something stupid," Lucky said. Maxie stood up. "Don't do something stupid. Isn't that what I have been doing all my life. I'm the troublemaker, didn't you know that?"

"Maxie… sit down now." Lucky replied. "Don't get yourself killed." Craig laughed. "Don't stop now. I'm enjoying this."

"That is exactly what you want me to do. If you are going to kill me. Do it now!" Maxie yelled, as she got into his face. "Nobody in this room will care that I'm gone. So why don't you do it?"

Craig turned to Number 3. "Take Ms. Scorpio away."

Maxie suddenly realize that she had finally got herself in trouble and nobody was going to be able to get her out of it. "No… I didn't mean it… "Maxie yelled, as Number 3 grabbed her arm. " No..."

"Let her go." Emily replied. Craig smiled at Emily. "Would you like to go into her place?" Emily's silence gave Craig his answer.

"Take me instead." Alan responded. Maxie looked at Alan. "Don't do me any favors. All of you would like me to be dead. I ruined the perfect couple."

"Maxie," Lucky responded, sternly. "This isn't the time for this." Maxie laughed. "I'm going to be killed. When would the best time be?"

"Three, take her away."

Maxie looked at Lucky. "Tell Mac and my family that I love them, and I'm sorry for being such a bad person."

"Maxie."

"Now…" Craig yelled. Three took her away.

8888

Elizabeth was sitting by the stairs when her cell phone rang. "Elizabeth,"

"Who is this?"

"I can't tell you," the voice said over the line. "I need to see you." Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know who you are, but I can't help you."

Jesse sighed over the other line." Please come, I promise that I'm not going to hurt you. If I tell you over the phone, you won't believe me. I'm just a block away from where you are."

Elizabeth recognizes the voice, but it couldn't be. "Fine. There are police everywhere."

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." Jesse then told Elizabeth where he was. Elizabeth sighed. She just hopes that she was doing the right now.

Elizabeth walked down the street. She didn't see anybody anyway. "Elizabeth."

She turned around and saw Jesse standing in front of her. "You're dead." Jesse step near her. "I can't explain to you right now. I just need to know if the hostages are safe, especially Maxie."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Not yet. Lucky's in there." Jesse looked at her stomach. "I see that a lot has changed."

She touched her stomach. "You came back for her didn't you?" He nodded. "I know everything that has happened. I know that she isn't your favorite person, but I love her with all my heart. She's everything to me. I want to come out there safely, so I can tell her that. Tell her that I'm so sorry that I left her."

"She and the rest of them are going to make it out there. We have to believe." Suddenly Elizabeth got the pain in her stomach again.

Jesse looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"My baby is just worried about their father." Jesse looked at her. "I can't be near the hostage situation as Mac is there. I can't let him know that I'm there."

Elizabeth looked at him. "I will help you disguise," she said, as she walked over to her car, and took some of Lucky out of the back. "Here put this on, and this hat. Just stay behind with me and sit with me. I'll say that you are just a civilian that is worried."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You were Lucky's partner." Elizabeth sighed. What a night this turned out to be.

As they walked towards the hotel, they heard a loud bang and the whole hotel went into flames. "No…" Elizabeth screamed. "Not again."

To be continued.

Previews:

Jesse, Luke, Patrick, Elizabeth search through the rumbles for their love ones.

There are many twists and turns left in this story. I know it seems like the story should have ended, but it is just getting started. It is going to be sort of an adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

My Heart Is With You

Author's Note: I can't remember if Georgie was in the hotel when the hostage thing happened, so we are going to just change that and say that she wasn't.

Chapter 3

Elizabeth watched as the hotel lobby went up in flames.  It was happening again, she was going to lose Lucky to a fire and this time he won't be coming back from the dead.  She needed to find him.  She walked towards the hotel when Jesse pulled her back. "You shouldn't go in there, you're pregnant."  

She turned around. "I have to." she said, with this determined look on her face.

"Let me go instead."  Jesse replied.

 Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'm going in," Elizabeth said, not listening to a word that Jesse said, all she cared about was finding Lucky.  She couldn't lose him. There was still so much stuff that they needed to deal with.

"Lucky," she yelled as she was making her way through the destroyed lobby.  "Lucky, can you hear me?" she yelled. 

"You shouldn't be doing that," Patrick said, as he walked up beside her. "You shouldn't be here."

She turned around and faced Patrick. "I could say the exact same thing about you. None of us should be in here, but we are because the one that ones that we love are trapped in here."

Patrick grinned to himself.

"What is so funny?" Elizabeth asked.

"That you are divorcing someone who you still clearly love. You women are so hard to understand sometimes," Patrick said, as he started to walk away and started to look for Robin.

"H...e…l…p..." said a voice.  Elizabeth walked over to where she heard the voice.  "Lucky." she said, with this excited look on her face.  She tried to move the debris, but it was too heavy.  "Patrick," she yelled. "I think Lucky is here. I need your help." 

Patrick walked towards Elizabeth. "You shouldn't be trying to move anything.  You have pains earlier; you don't want anything to happen to your baby, do you?"

 Elizabeth shakes her head. "Just get him out of here," Elizabeth said, anxiously as she watched Patrick moved the debris away. She looked in shock when she saw who it was. It wasn't Lucky.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face you were expecting someone else."  Carly said, as Patrick helped her up.  Elizabeth stared at Carly."When was the last time that you saw Lucky?"  she asked.

Carly just stared at Elizabeth. "Don't try and act like you care about Lucky now."  

Elizabeth laughed. "Are you going to tell me that you care about him now just because he's your family? When have you ever acted like it?"

"Right now it is not the time to do this." Patrick said, as he grabbed Elizabeth's arm. 

"I kissed a madman for Lucky," Carly yelled.

 Elizabeth was about to say another word when Jesse came up to her. "Lucky needs you. Don't start a fight with Carly."  

Carly looked at Jesse with this strange look on her face. "I know you. I just can't remember your name. Elizabeth shakes her head. "You don't know him," she said, as she moved in front of Jesse. "He's a new cop."

"I don't care," Carly said. "I need to find Sonny."  she said, as she started to walk off. Patrick glanced at Elizabeth and the man. "I know who you are." 

Elizabeth looked at Jesse. "You go and search for Lucky. I'm just going to talk to Patrick for a moment.  Jesse walked away from them. Elizabeth looked at Patrick. "I know what you are thinking, how can he be alive? I don't know exactly how that happened. I was just as surprised as you were."

"What are you asking me, Elizabeth?"

"I'm just asking you to not tell anybody what you saw yet until this whole thing is over."

 Patrick nodded. "All I care is finding Robin. I don't care why Jesse is alive."  Patrick said, as he walked away from Patrick.  

Elizabeth started to walk, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Lucky." She said, as she turned around and saw Jesse standing in front of her. "You're not doing a very good job of hiding. You are supposed to be dead, remember?"

"I need to find Maxie."  

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" said a voice.  She turned around and saw Mac coming towards her. She needed to act fast or Jesse was going to get caught.

55555

"Mac, I was looking for Lucky." Elizabeth said, as she moved towards Mac before he could find Jesse.  "You're a citizen, you shouldn't be in."

"It wasn't like any of you were doing anything?" Elizabeth yelled.

"We did everything that we could."  

 "Mac, we found Emily and Robin."  Patrick shouted. "Robin is in bad shape." 

 Mac turned to Elizabeth.  "I'll find Lucky; you need to get out of here."

" I'm not leaving without Lucky."  Mac just shakes his head; he needed to deal with his family right now, he didn't have time to deal with Elizabeth.  Elizabeth kept on walking when she saw Lucky.  "Lucky….." she said.  She moved closer to him and saw that he was in trouble, he was being dragged somewhere, she needed to get him help now.

She walked over to the police officer.  "I need your help."  She asked. The officer looked at her. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

She shakes her head. "It's Lucky… someone took him."  

"Are you sure that you didn't hit your head, miss?" he asked.

"I know what I saw." Elizabeth said, with frustration in her voice.  The officer looked at her. "Do you know what the person looked like?"

"I…."   The officer sighed. "Don't waste my time; we have more people to find. You should have a doctor check you out." he said, as he walked away. "But… "Elizabeth yelled. " I know that I'm right." 

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth turned around and saw Luke was standing with Lulu.  Elizabeth run towards her and pulled into her hug. "I'm so happy that you are okay."

"Has Lucky been found yet?"  Luke asked.  She shakes her head. "I…" but Elizabeth stopped before she said anymore; she didn't know if Luke would ever believe her, she doesn't even know if she believes herself. Did she really see that, or was she becoming tired that she imagined it.

"I haven't been able to find him."  Lulu sighed. "What about Carly?"

"Patrick and I found her, but I don't know what happened after that." Elizabeth said. "I need to keep looking for Lucky."  Luke looked at her. "I need you to take Lulu to the hospital," Elizabeth knew what Luke was doing. "I'm just pregnant. I can look for him." 

"I know that, Elizabeth."  Lulu then collapsed in Elizabeth's arm.   Elizabeth turned to Luke. "I'll get her to the hospital, but promise me that you will find Lucky."

He nodded.

Elizabeth then yelled to one of the paramedics to help Lulu.  Elizabeth watched as Luke walked away from him, if anybody could find Lucky, it would be Luke.

555555 

It has been nearly four hours since the explosion and the police and the paramedics were still working on helping and finding survivors.

Cruz who was the one in charge, while Mac was at the hospital, walked up to the officers. "So who in the guest list have been found and who are we still looking for?

"Carly, Sonny, Nikolas, Emily and Robin have been found and have been transported to the hospital. Sam, Lucky, Maxie, Father Ruiz and Max are still missing.

An officer walked up to them. "We have our first casualty."   Cruz sighed. "Who?"

"Father Ruiz."

Alexis Davis walked through the destroyed lobby. "What are you doing to find my daughter?" she yelled. Cruz turned around. "We are doing everything in our power to find everybody.  "I'm right here," Sam said, as she walked towards Alexis with Max behind her.   Alexis run towards Sam and put her arms around her. "You're okay."

"I'm fine,"   Cruz looked at both Sam and Max. "There is a paramedic waiting outside, you can go and get checked out.  Did you see anyone else?" he asked.

Sam shakes her head. "No. Who is missing?" she asked.  

"Maxie Jones and Lucky Spencer." 

"I haven't seen them. " Sam said, as she walked away with Alexis following behind her.

Georgie Jones arrived at the hotel, just minutes after the explosion happened.  She heard about the hostage crisis on the TV, she knew that her sister and her cousin was there.   She will always remember the moment for the rest of her life.

She can still hear Elizabeth and Patrick yelling for their love ones. 

But she didn't scream. She just stood there, frozen, not being able to do anything.  It was like for a moment that time just stood still and for the first time in her life she didn't want to do, does she listen to the rules and not go in or does she go and find her family?

Of course she always did the right thing. 

But now as she sits on the steps of the building across from the hotel, waiting for her sister to come out, she knew that she needed to do the wrong thing and find her sister.  Mac was distracted talking on the phone that she was able to get past him.  

She had just entered the destroyed lobby when she saw a man coming towards her.  "Have you seen my sister?" she asked, as the man got closer to her, she realizes that she knew that man, she just didn't know where. As he got closer and closer, she realizes who it was.  No this, couldn't be? She thought herself.  The man catches her as she collapsed into his arms.

"Georg...ie, wake up." he said.

A few minutes later, she woke up and she looked at him. "Jesse, how can this be? You're dead."

555555 

_The plan is for them to think that I'm robbing the __Metro Court__ when actually it is a plan to get the Spencers and Scorpios.  _

_"But how are you going to be sure that they are all there?" he asked._

_"We will make sure that they are. " Craig said, as he handed him pictures. These are all the people that we want to get."_

_"I don't get why you want to do this. You don't know them."_

_"Did I pay you this much money to ask questions?"  Craig asked.   Cooper knew that Craig wasn't the mastermind. If he wanted to find out who the mastermind was, he needed to do this. _

_It has been undercover for nearly six months with James Craig, and he wasn't about to blow his cover now._

"Hmmm…" 

Cooper suddenly snapped out of his flashback as he saw that Maxie was slowly starting to wake up.  He knew that the only way that he could keep her safe was by taking her away.

 She stared at him. "You're…., "she said, with this terror in her voice.

She knew that one day her big mouth was going to get her into big trouble.

 She tried to move, but her whole body ached.  "Don't move, you're hurt," he said.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked, but before she could get any answers, she fell back to asleep.

He touched her face.  "I'm doing this for my sister. She talked about you sometime, especially when your cousin visits us."

 He stared out the window. It has been nearly four years since he has spoke to his family.  He turned around and stared at Maxie lying on the bed.  He didn't realize how beautiful she was.  He knew the minute that he walked into the lobby, who she was, and knew that he needed to protect her, and not just because of his sister.

He placed the blanket over her.  There was a knock at his door.  He opened it and saw his friend.  "Coop, what do I own this pleasure?"

"I need you to check that woman out there. I don't want anybody knowing that you were here or that you saw me. You understand?" Cooper told his old buddy, who just so happen to be a doctor.  "I don't know what trouble you got into yourself into now."

"Just check that she is okay."

  His buddy walked over to Maxie.  A few minutes later, he returned to Cooper. "She looks like she could have a few broken rib, but I really can't know without any tests, You need to get her to a hospital."  He turned to Cooper. "I'm guessing that you can't do that, can you?"

Cooper handed him the cash. "You never saw me here."  His friend nodded, and walked out of the room.  Cooper walked over to Maxie, who was slowly starting to wake up. She looked at him with this scared look on her face. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm saving you."

5555  
 

" I'm sorry Mr. Faison, I know this wasn't how the plan was suppose to go, but I will make sure that the Spencers and Scorpios are got rid of.  I have one of them already."

Elizabeth was walking towards the nursing station when she saw Mr. Craig and heard  the conversation that he was having.

She wasn't imagine anything, Lucky was in danger.  She was just about to walk away when she felt a hand over her waist.  "You don't get away from me this fast." She turned around and she came face to face with Mr. Craig.

"Now what am I going to do to you?"

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

My Heart With You

Chapter 4

Elizabeth didn't know what to do.  She had no clue what this mad man would do to her.   

He touched her face.

"How much did you hear?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"  Elizabeth said, trying to act dumb.   As he grabbed a hold of her and was to going to take her away, Elizabeth heard Cruz's voice.  She guesses that Mr. Craig heard the exact same thing because he let go of her, but before he left, he whispered into her ear and said I'm not done with you.

Cruz approached Elizabeth and saw the sad look on her face.   "We found Lucky. "  

She stared at Mac with this confused look on her face. "Where?" she asked.

" He just came into the hospital.  The doctors are checking him out.  He is asking for you."  

 Elizabeth nodded.

How could this be happening?   They had kidnapped him.  So how could he be here?  There were so many questions that she needed answers and she knew that only Lucky could answer them.

"Have you been checked out?  I know you were getting stressed out. "

"Dr. Lee said that I just need to rest.  I will do that as soon as I see Lucky and know that he is okay. "Elizabeth said, as she walked away from Cruz.

988888

"I'm clearly not dead," Jesse said with a laugh.  Georgie stared at her sister's dead boyfriend standing in front of her.  She must be dreaming.

"I will explain everything to you as soon as I find Maxie."

"You came out of hiding for her, didn't you?" Georgie said. 

 He nodded. "I love her, even after all this time, I still love her. "

"She hasn't been the same since you "died".  Georgie responded.

"I know," Jesse said, with sadness in his voice.  "I never meant to hurt her like this.  If I could have called her, I would have." 

Georgie nodded. "Let's talk about this later.  First we need to find her."

A police officer walked up to them.  "The search is over.  Lucky Spencer has been found.  There is nobody else here."

"My sister is here. We need to find her. "Georgie yelled.  

The officer stared at her.   "We searched everywhere; there is no sign of your sister."

"No," Georgie yelled.  "I'm not leaving here until I find her

Jesse grabbed a hold of Georgie.  "It is not going to any good yelling at this police officer that is just doing his job. Let's go," he said, as they walked away from the police officer.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.  He stared at her. "The cop isn't going to help us and I don't want really want to be seen with an officer seeing as I'm still dead."

"You are giving up on my sister," Georgie yelled.  "I thought you said that you love her."

"I do love her, Georgie that is why I'm going to do this right.  What if she isn't in the building anymore?  What if something else happened to her?"  he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We can't talk about it here. I need somewhere more private."  Jesse responded.

"Meet me in my car in two minutes," Georgie said, as she walked away from Jesse.

988888

Patrick stood in the waiting room waiting to hear word on Robin's surgery.  He hated this.  He knew what could go wrong, the longer they took, the more that he was worried about her.

"Patrick,"

He turned around and saw Noah standing in front of him.  "I heard about Robin. I'm sorry. "

"They have been in that operating room too long, I wanted to do it, but they wouldn't let me."

Noah placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder. "That is something you never wanted to do. You never want to be operating on someone you love."

"But if I was in the operating room, I could make sure that nothing happened to her. " 

Noah sighed. "You know as well as I do, it doesn't work that way."

"I understand now why you started drinking after mom died.  I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Robin.  She's everything to me and that scares me."

"Why?" 

"I'm a player that is what I'm known as, Dad.  I wanted to be with just Robin and that is not right.  I shouldn't just be like that."

"It's called falling in love, son. It's the most wonderful thing in your life. "

A doctor walked towards them. "Patrick," Patrick turned around. "Is she ok?"

"She made it through the surgery.  You can see her as soon as we bring her to her room."  Patrick nodded. "Thank you,"

"Go see her," Noah said, with this smile on his face.

988777

"What do you mean you are saving me?"  Maxie asked, still pretty tired.  He looked at her. " I know this doesn't make any sense to you right now, but I'm saving you  from a danger that you don't even know."

" More dangerous than you are," she said.  

"I'm not dangerous," he said, as he stared at her.  She stood up slowly, but she was able to walk over to the door.

"Don't leave, Maxie.  If you leave, you will be in danger. I'm not who I say I am.  I'm a good person. You don't need to believe me, but you need to stay here until I'm sure that you are safe."

  She looked into his eyes and saw something that saw that maybe he was right and that he was good.

"Why would I believe you?"

"I'm not asking you to believe me. I'm asking you to just stay here until I know you are safe."

"My family, they will think that I'm hurt or worse," she said with a fear in her voice.   He nodded. "Don't worry; I can take care of that."  

Maxie didn't know why she was trusting this guy that she barely knows, but she always liked to take risks and she was definitely taking a risk here.

"Fine, I'll stay here, but only for tonight. If you don't tell me by tomorrow, why you are a good guy and not a bad guy, I will leave,"

He nodded. "Deal." He said, as he walked out of the room and grabbed his cell phone.  "  It's me. There is a problem and I need to see you now." Cooper responded as he told him the address.

"See you soon," he said, as he hung up the phone.

A hour later,

"I'm on my way to see my daughter who is hurt.  How did you know that I was in town?" he asked as he approached Coop.

"I have my ways,' Cooper said, as he stared at Robert Scorpio.

  Robert stared at the young guy.  "So are you going to tell me why you ask to see me here?" he asked.

Cooper opened the door and Robert saw Maxie Jones lying on the ground.  "Are you going to tell me why you have Maxie on the ground?"

"She got hurt in the hotel explosion.  Craig told me that the explosion was part of a plan to kidnap the Spencers and the Scorpios.  I'm keeping her safe.  I need your help to tell her family where she is and explained to her who I am.  I thought seeing as you a family friend, it might be easier for her."

"I don't know, Coop.  You are supposed to be undercover if Craig finds out that you have the girl, he is going to think something is up."

"No, Robert. He will think I'm doing exactly what I'm supposed to be doing. "Coop responded.  "Just do what I asked." Cooper said, as he walked back into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

988776678 

Georgie sat in her car with Jesse; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  "So they faked your death, so you could go undercover with this drug ring.  You are pretty close to solving this, right?"

He nodded. "When I heard that there was a hostage crisis at the hotel that I came as soon as I could. It wasn't until the explosion happened that I started to realize that maybe this wasn't just an accident."

"I shouldn't be telling you this, Georgie."

"If it will help us find my sister then tell me," She said.  He glanced at her.   "We've been keeping a track on this drug dealer and he just booked a flight to Port Charles a few days ago."

7776655

" Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Elizabeth asked him.  

He stared at her.  "I'm fine, Elizabeth.  I was able to get away from the people that kidnapped me."

 She grabbed his hand. "I saw you being taking away, Lucky. "

 He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, but look at me, I'm fine. Those kidnappers were pretty stupid,"

"I need to talk to you, Lucky," but before Elizabeth could say anything else.

She heard a voice "Lucky Spencer,  I knew that I would have a hard time with you. I should have never left those idiots to do what I should have done."

Lucky looked at the man in front of him.  It was none other than Faison.

"You're dead."

"Not so much," Faison said, with a grin.  "Now the easiest thing would be to just kidnap you again. Remember how much fun we had before, but I think it is time for us to do something different."

He looked at Elizabeth.    "We haven't met before, I'm Cesar Faison," he said, as he held out his hand to her.  

"Don't touch her," Lucky yelled. 

"Still the same old boy," Faison said, as he walked over to Lucky and stab him in the neck with a needle.

"This is a drug that will either kill you right away or a slow painful death.  It is a experiment drug that we don't know yet what it does. I will inject with a counter agent every few hours to keep you alive longer.  You are probably wondering why I'm doing this.  That will be explained later."

"Now for the pretty wife over there, don't think I have forgotten about you. You are an important part of this.  You are going to be the one to give him the counter agent. "

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

My Heart Is With You

Chapter 5

Rating PG or Pg 13 for violence.

Elizabeth stared at Faison, she had heard stories about him, but he was supposed to be dead, now he was standing in front of her.

"Don't even think about telling the police." Faison responded.

Lucky looked at Faison. "Just leave her out of this."

He laughed. "I can't do that. You always wanted to protect her didn't you?" he said.

He glanced at her. _I still love her and would do anything for her_, he thought to himself

"I will return in time for Elizabeth to save you, "

Lucky looked at Faison. "Elizabeth doesn't need to do that."

"Yes she does. It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't."

Elizabeth moved towards Lucky. "It's fine. I can do that. If it will save your life, I would do anything."

Faison nodded. "Well I'll leave you two alone. You should be feeling the effect of the drugs soon." Faison said, with a evil laugh as he exited the room.

Lucky turned to Elizabeth. "Leave town now. Take Cam and just get away from here."

Elizabeth moved towards Lucky. "I'm not going to leave you like this. We are in this together. I still love you. "

" I still love you too."

Elizabeth had been torn between Lucky and Jason for many months, but she knew at that moment who she loves and will always love.

"Let get you home." She said. He stared at her. "You don't need this stress with the baby.

The baby…..

Elizabeth sighed as she looked at Lucky. She knew that she couldn't lie to Lucky anymore. He needed to know anything. She put her arms around him. "The baby and I are going to be fine as long as we know that you are ok," she said, as they headed out of the room.

8888

Georgie couldn't stop thinking about what Jesse had told her.

She promised that she wouldn't say anything. What if something happened to Maxie? What if this drug dealer kidnapped Maxie for some reason?

Georgie walked into the police station. "Mac, any news on Maxie?" she asked. Mac shakes his head as he looked at Georgie.

"Mac." a voice said.

Mac turned around and saw Robert Scorpio standing in front of him. " Do you even know that Robin is hurt? We have been trying to get a hold of you."

Robert looked at Mac. " I need to talk to you now…"

He looked at Georgie. "Alone."

Georgie turned to Mac. "If you hear anything, call my cell." Georgie said, as she walked away from Robert and Mac.

"So what do you need to tell me?"

"I know where Maxie is." Robert responded. "But we need to talk in private."

Mac glanced at Robert. "What did you get my family into now?" Mac asked, as they walked into his office.

Mac closed the door behind him and glanced at his brother. "Maxie is with one of my men. He saved her from danger."

"What danger? " Mac asked.

"I can't explain that. I just need to you to know that she is safe and that you need to keep an eye on your family. You need to be careful."

"You are scaring me now, Robert. Whatever it is, you need to tell me, not as a cop, but as a brother. If my family is in danger, you need to tell me why. Robin wasn't shot randomly was she?"

"If I could tell you I would, but I'm on a mission, you know that I can't tell you anything about that."

Mac sighed. "Fine, tell Maxie that I love her."

"I will." Robert said, as he left the room.

Mac picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. The news that he got wasn't good, it wasn't good at all.

He walked out of the room and turned to Cruz. " I need you to do me something, but nobody can know what you are doing."

Cruz looked at Mac. " Are you in trouble?"

"No, but my family is. I need you to be discreet with this."

Cruz nodded. " What do you need me to do."

"My ex- wife hasn't returned home to her house in Texas. It has been a few days. It could be nothing seeing as she moves around all the time, but I need to find out whatever I can. This is not police business, remember."

Cruz nodded, as he walked away from Mac. Mac knew that his family was in trouble and there was no way that he was going to let anybody hurt them.

88

"Who are you?" Maxie asked. Cooper stared at Maxie. "I know your Uncle Robert. I work with him."

"You are saying that you are on a mission. Are you saying that I'm in danger. Danger from what?"

"I can't tell you that. I just want to know that I'm not going to hurt you. I'm keeping you safe from getting hurt. I heard a lot about you."

"Who are you, really?" Maxie asked, as she stood up, as she tried to stand up, she started to get dizzy; she then collapsed into his arms.

"You are too weak," he said, as he stared at her.

She was so beautiful.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." Maxie yelled.

He looked at her. " I'm the only help you have right now."

"How do you expect me to trust you if I don't know anything about you?" Maxie responded as she stared at Cooper. IHe was so handsome. If he was going to kill her, he probably would have done it by now/I she thought to herself.

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you know me? You said that your sister talked about me. Was that a lie to get me to trust you? I'm not that easy to fool.

He took his wallet out of his picture and handed her a picture. It was Brenda.

Maxie looked at the picture. "How do I know that this is real."

"You don't have to believe me, I don't care. I'm only doing this to keep you safe."

Maxie stared into his eyes and could actually see a concern in his eyes. "You were not lying when you said that I'm in danger, were you?"

He nodded. "I'm telling you more than I should have."

She glanced at him. " What's your name?"

"Cooper."

"Cooper, I believe you. I don't know why I am, but I do. I've been known to make mistakes in my life, so why don't I do another one,"

"You're not the only one that has made mistakes in their lives. " Cooper responded.

Maxie laughed. "If you ever found what I did, you wouldn't say." He smiled at her slightly. " Maxie Jones, I know everything about you."

"Or really?"

"I do. I did have to research you didn't I?" Cooper responded with a laugh.

She looked at him. "I'm sure they are many people that probably wish that I die in that explosion.

Cooper saw a different side of Maxie, not just the girl that he was saving. He saw a lost, broken woman.

"You can't be that bad."

"I ruined a marriage that is how bad I am. Maxie said, as she stood up.

"Just leave me alone," Maxie said, as she started to close her eyes and fall asleep. Cooper then smiled at her and walked out of the apartment.

9999

Patrick was sitting by Robin's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. He grabbed her hand. It scares me so much that I love this much. I'm a player that is what I have been my whole life and then you come into my life and you change everything. I actually want to be with just you."

"P….." Robin said, quietly as she looked at Patrick. She never thought that she would ever see him again. He leaned over and kissed her. "You scared me so much."

Robin was about to say something when she heard a voice say. "Robin,"

"Dad, "Robin said, as Robert walked into the room.

Patrick glanced at Robert. "We look everywhere for you and now you decide to show up."

Robin laughed at Patrick. "You're going to have to explain."

"Later," Patrick said.

Robert looked at Robin. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore,"

He looked at Robin and Patrick. " I need to both to be very careful, whoever shot you is still out there.

Robin glanced at her dad. " What aren't you telling me? Is there something I should know."

"Nothing that you need to know."

Robin started to yawn. Patrick looked at Robin. " I think you need to get some rest."

"I'll come by and see you later," Patrick said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye dad," Robin said.

Robert nodded. "I'll be here for a few days," he said, as he walked out of the hospital room.

Patrick followed him. "Robert, what aren't you telling Robin?"

Robert turned around. "There is nothing for you worry about. Just make sure that you keep her safe," he said, as he walked away, leaving Patrick to wonder what just happen. Patrick walked back to Robin's room and saw that she had fallen asleep. He then quickly closed the door behind him and left.

999

Georgie was walking towards on the pier when she saw Mr. Craig handing something to another man. Mr. Craig had just turned around, but before Georgie could say anything.

A man grabbed a hold of her and leaned over and kissed her.

"Get….of…"

"It's me, Jesse, just play along." he whispered into her ear. Georgie felt so weird kissing her sister's boyfriend.

Mr. Craig just glanced at them and turned to his friend. " Just some horny couple."

Jesse waited until he was sure that Mr. Craig was gone before he said something.

" What the hell were you doing?" she yelled, as she hit him across the face. " I was saving your life, that is what I was doing." Jesse responded.

"By kissing me?" Georgie yelled.

"It was the only thing that I could think at the time." Georgie glanced at him. "That is the guy that took my sister and the other hostages. We need to tell the police. We need to tell Mac."

Jesse shakes his head. "You're not going to tell anybody what you say. "

"If it could find Maxie. "

Jesse looked at Georgie. "I'm doing everything that I can do to find your sister. You need to stay out of it before you get yourself killed.

"Fine," Georgie yelled, as she walked away from Jesse.

999

Robin wake up and saw a man standing in front of her. It took a few minutes for her to realize who he was.

" Shhh…," he said, as he placed a hand over her mouth. "You're not going to scream or yell for help.

She moved her hand towards the call button. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

He moved his hand away from her mouth and she screamed.

"Now Robin, did you really think that I shot you randomly?" Robin started to realize that things were much different than she thought they were.

"Accidents can happen in a hospital," Mr. Craig said.

Robin got out of her bed, but she was still too weak and collapsed onto the floor. Mr. Craig looked at her. "I should help you, but I think not," he said.

He kneeled down and whispered something to her and as walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

About ten minutes later, Patrick showed up and saw that Robin was on the floor. He grabbed a hold of her, and placed her back onto the bed.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked.

"I…." but before she stopped herself from saying anymore, as she remembered was Mr. Craig told her.

"I tried to get out of bed too soon, "Robin said, as she lay her on the pillow.

Patrick climbed into the bed, and looked at her, and saw the look in her eyes. " Nothing is going to happen you, I'm sure that Mr. Craig is long gone."

Robin sighed, as she wrapped her arms around Patrick and tried to forget about everything for at least one night.

Later that evening…..

Elizabeth was walking down the stairs when she saw Lucky on the ground. She runs as fast as she could towards him.

He looked at her. "Elizabeth……" he said, softly.

She held him in her arms. "Look at me, Lucky."

"I messed up so badly."

Elizabeth touched his face. "We both did," she said, as she helped him stand up.

"We need help," Elizabeth responded. "I can't watch you die. I just can't," she yelled as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Faison looked through the window, watching and laughing as Elizabeth and Lucky was struggling. _I guess the drugs is working_, he thought to himself.

"Do you normally spy on innocent people?" a voice said. Faison turned around and saw Jame Craig standing in front of him.

"That man on the ground was injected with one of experiment drugs. "

"What's his name?" James Craig asked.

"Lucky Spencer." James nodded.

Faison glanced at James. "Did you mess up again or did you do exactly what I said."

James Craig nodded. "I visited Robin Scorpio in her hospital room and made it clear that this isn't over.

Faison nodded. "You're not as stupid as you look. Okay, there is going to be a new shipment coming in at Pier 53. I need you to go and deal with that. I don't want you to mess that up either. "

James Craig nodded as he walked away from Faison.

9999

Maxie knew that she was doing the wrong thing, but she needed to get out of here, she just needed some fresh air. Cooper was out getting some dinner. As she opened the door, there was a man standing in front of her.

"Maxie Jones,"

"Who are you?" she asked.

He pulled a knife out. "You're going to going to go back into the room and we are going to wait until your friend comes back," The man said, as he held a knife to her throat.

"Let her go," Cooper yelled.

The man turned around. "Mr. Craig is not very happy with you."

Cooper moved closer to Maxie. "Just let her go."

Maxie using her elbow, making him fall onto the floor.

" Run now. " Cooper yelled. "I'm right behind you."

Maxie was starting to run when she heard Cooper screamed.

To be continued


End file.
